Robot
Robot is an NPC, an aide of Lando. A cyborg who was rescued from General Grievous twenty years ago by Lando, Robot is completely loyal to him. The Enemy Let Slip The Falcon landed on platform 327, and Han, Chewbacca, 3PO, and Princess stepped out. They were greeted by a small escort led by Lando and his aide Robot. Lando commented that the Falcon was a nice ship, and it was his now. Han quickly agreed. Lando explained that "Freddo" blew up Lando's last ship. Princess couldn't believe that Han took them to somebody who was going to take their ship. Han used Pig Latin to tell them they'd steal the Falcon later. Lando used Pig Latin to sarcastically comment that that was a smart idea. Lando decided to check the Top 10 people on the Empire's bounty list, and asked, "Aide?" His aide replied, "Robot, sir. Number one: Luke Starkiller." Lando said he'd never heard of him. Robot said the next bounty was for former Senator Princess Organa. Lando said he thought he count count out anybody in "Freddo's" company there. Robot continued with Captain Han Solo. Lando wondered who were all these people. Robot concluded with Mon Mothma and a bunch more Rebels. Lando's demeanor changed and he hugged "Freddo", congratulating him on keeping his nose clean. He asked who the woman with him was. Princess told him her name was Leia and asked what this was all about. Lando explained that he was Freddo's parole officer. 3PO decided she'd download the map for Cloud City. They'd been outside for a few minutes so Lando suggested they'd better quickly head inside. Chewbacca asked why Lando and the others weren't wearing oxygen masks. Lando asked why did Chewbacca think they all lived there. Chewbacca said he didn't understand. Lando explained thet could be feeling tipsy from the amount of alcohol in the atmosphere. Chewbacca said he understood everything and suggested they never leave. They all reached the inside of the city. "Leia" commented that Lando's aide was interesting. Lando explained that he rescued him from a prison camp run by General Grievous 20 years ago and that he'd been loyal to Lando ever since. Robot said he was a man, but now he was Robot. 3PO told him, "Droid power, brother!" "Freddo" told Lando that 3PO was very keen on Droid rights. Lando said their droids were treated in full compliance with the Servitor Droid Maintenance Guidelines. 3PO was distracted away from the others when she saw a droid similar to herself, E-3PO. C-3PO told E-3PO that she was here to liberate her. But E-3PO, talking in the most submissive terms, said she had to prepare a table for the masters' dinner, and left. C-3PO followed her to a room full of other droids. She tried to give them a rousing speech, telling them to overthrow their organic overlords. The droids shot C-3PO. Later, after Han, Princess, Chewbacca, and 3PO had been captured by Darth Vader and his Clone Troopers, Darth Vader set up Han to be tortured. Han asked if Vader was really going to torture him. Vader said until he told where Luke was. Han asked if then Vader would stop torturing him. Vader said no, and the torturing began. As Han screamed that Luke was in the Dagger Bar on Dagobah, just outside the room, Lando objected to Boba that this was a bit much. Boba told him that after Vader was done with the prisoner, he'd be turned over to Boba, and that once Boba wrung the truth of Obi-Wan Kenobi's whereabouts, he'd then surgically remove the prisoner's splanch to restore Boba's shapeshifting ability. Lando insisted that "Freddo" was no shapeshifter. Boba said that Han Solo was. Lando was stunned to learn they all thought Freddo was Han Solo, the man with the third biggest bounty in the Galaxy. Vader emerged from the room where Vader had been torturing Han and told Boba that Han was all his, but Vader wanted him still alive. Boba said Han would live as long as Kenobi was alive. Vader said that was comforting. Lando told Vader that as Freddo's parole officer he could vouch for Freddo that he wasn't this Han Solo they were looking for. Vader asked him if he could vouch for Senator Princess Organa. Lando asked who that was, and Vader told him it was Han's companion, the fugitive and Rebel leader. Lando asked Robot, whom he addressed as "aide" to look up the bounty on her. Robot replied, "Robot, sir," and began looking it up. Luke and R2 had landed and were cautiously making their way across a corridor in Cloud City. R2 offered to hack into the city's mainframe and download everything. Luke thought this was a good idea, and asked him to find a map. They came across Boba Fett taking Han's frozen body with him. Boba muttered he needed Jabba's facilities. Luke asked, what? Boba overheard him and fired a couple of shots at them. Luke and R2 ducked behind a corner. Luke asked R2 if he'd gotten a map yet, and if they could double around behind Fett. R2 said it could be a long load. Luke told him to hurry up. R2 replied that he didn't want to misread. Luke decided that since Vader already knew they were here, he'd use Force Sense, only to learn that Fett had gone. R2 said maybe he took fright. As Lando escorted the remaining prisoners, he contacted Robot, addressing him as "aide", and told him to meet them in corridor 1138. Robot replied, "Lobot, sir." Princess told 3PO to tell Chewbacca that she wouldn't share a cell with him. 3PO told Chewbacca that Princess insisted on sharing a cell with him. Chewbacca told Princess not to pretend, since she revealed she knew Han was the traitor she must have known Chewbacca was also a traitor, which made her just as complicit as himself. Princess said that was different. Chewbacca replied that it seemed like she was just going along with Han, just like Chewbacca was. 3PO asked Princess if she knew Han was the traitor, and added this came as a complete surprise to 3PO, why didn't Princess turn him in earlier. Princess answered that there was good in Han, the Empire hadn't driven it from him fully. Chewbacca asked her if she knew there was good in Han or just wanted there to be. Princess admitted she didn't know, and said it made no difference now that he was dead. As Lando and the Clone Troopers were escorting the prisoners, Lando complimented the Troopers on their help, saying they must have a thankless job. The Troopers agreed they did, but that their lives had been improved by the Gland Collection Society. They told Lando he could read all about it in the book, the Var- At this point, the troopers were interrupted and ambushed by Lando's soldiers led by Robot, who held the Troopers at gunpoint, forcing them to surrender. Lando told Robot to take the Troopers away, addressing him as "Aide". Robot replied, "Lobot, sir," and took the Troopers away. The Troopers admitted this was still better treatment than what they'd get from Vader. Lando told the prisoners that what was being done to them wasn't right, and that there was no way Chewbacca was going to get a fair trial. Chewbacca asked if his handcuffs were really necessary. Lando agreed they weren't, and removed them. Chewbacca promptly started throttling Lando, roaring, "You killed Han, you bastard!" Princess told Chewbacca to let him go. Chewbacca did so and Lando gasped that Han was still alive.